


Miraculous One-Shots

by the_og_straya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hugs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Plagg is a Disaster, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: For Diabetic_Best_Bi; various one-shots that basically all work in the same ‘verse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diabetic_Best_Bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabetic_Best_Bi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-reveal, Adrien is grounded so he and Plagg go to see Marinette and Tikki. She left her diary out, and a small amount of chaos ensues, courtesy of the chaos god.

“Go to your room!” Plagg mocked as soon as he freed himself from Adrien’s shirt pocket. “Can’t I just cause a _little_ disaster to scare him? I won’t even hurt him!”

Adrien made a face at him. “Dinosaurs, Plagg. Leaning Tower of Pisa. No.”

”That was a long time ago,” he whined, flopping dramatically onto the bed. “I’m better now.”

”You’re threatening to cause a disaster to spite my father. No, Plagg. I appreciate the sentiment, but we’re not doing that.”

Plagg huffed, “Bet Pigtails would let me.”

Adrien laughed, “She absolutely would not. She’s too nice.”

Plagg rolled over to look at his kit. “Could we go see her and Tikki?”

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed and offered his hand to Plagg. “You missing her?” At his hesitant nod, Adrien smiled. “Of course we can. Father won’t check for me before tomorrow morning, anyways.”

Excited, Plagg leaped up and floated in front of his charge. “Good! Just let me get some-”

”Plagg, claws out!”

”-cheese... oh no!” He cried, scrabbling to reach the cheese before he was sucked into the ring.

Adrien chuckled at the tiny god’s antics and looked at the ring. “You’re dramatic.” He stuffed some cheese into his suit’s pockets, zipped them closed, and vaulted out the window.

* * *

”Marinette?” He called, slowly entering through her skylight. “You here?”

Nobody answered, so he hopped down and let his transformation fall. He motioned to Plagg to keep silent and tiptoed to the hatch, slowly lifting it to try and hear the rest of the house.

He heard her voice and smiled triumphantly. Carefully releasing the hatch, he turned to Plagg to speak, only to stop short at what he saw. “Plagg, what are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Plagg started reading. “And it’s not like I can tell him I’m in love with him. We’ve been friends for years now, partners beyond that, and what if I mess up the whole dynamic? He tried so many times and I turned him down. I can’t ask now that I know they’re the same person because it’ll seem like I only liked the guy under the mask, when the truth is I was falling for my Kitty, too.”

Adrien’s ears burned. “Plagg!” He hissed. “Put that down! Leave it alone! We shouldn’t be snooping through her things!”

”You stinky socks!” Adrien heard, and turned to see Tikki—and only Tikki, his brain noted, relieved—moving towards Plagg. “Is this how you repay our trust? By looking through my Bug’s things?” She huffed as she stopped in front of him. “You’ve done some questionable things in the past, Plagg, but I let it slide. You never did it to me and I thought I was safe because of our history. I guess I was wrong.” She floated off, only offering Adrien a faint smile before disappearing again.

Plagg finally unstuck his jaw from the floor. “Sugar Cube, wait!” He pleaded, flying after her. Adrien sighed and caught him before he could disappear.

”Give her some time,” he advised. “Plagg, I’m honestly shocked at you. That’s not very like you and I’m having a hard time figuring out why you’d do that.”

Plagg’s ears drooped. “I just wanna see you happy. Sometimes I don’t think before I act.”

Adrien chuckled, “You can say that again. But Plagg, I am happy. I’ve got great friends and a good life. I’ve got you. I don’t need anything else. And sure, if Mari likes me as much as I like her, that would be a bonus, but as much as I would love it, I don’t need it.”

Plagg sighed and flopped over in Adrien’s lap. “Fine, then. Maybe I was being selfish.” He turned over to face away from Adrien. “I miss Tikki. We don’t ever spend any time together. So I thought if I got you and Pigtails together, then Tikki and I could spend more time together.”

Adrien sighed, but before he could answer, he heard a voice coming from the hatch. “While that’s very sweet, the way you went about that wasn’t. Can you see that?” Marinette asked Plagg, smiling at Adrien for a second before focusing on his kwami.

Plagg sighed, “Yeah. And I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted everyone to be happy.”

Marinette smiled at him and extended her hand. “C’mere, Plagg.” He floated towards her and she clutched him in a hug as soon as she could. “Thank you for trying,” she whispered. “I’m not the only one you need to apologize to. Tikki’s waiting outside. Go apologize to her while I talk to Adrien, okay?” She kissed his forehead and he purred before nodding.

”Okay. I will. Thanks, Pigtails.”

He floated off, and Marinette regarded the teen sitting on her bed. “Hi.”

”Hi,” he replied, uncharacteristically nervous. “I could’ve stopped him. So I’m sorry, too. I guess a part of me wanted to hear it.”

”A part of us always does,” she agreed. “I’m not that upset at him, and I’m not upset at you. How many times have I just stood by, in shock, when something’s happening?” She chuckled. “It’s a part of who we are, how we’re wired. It’s okay, Adrien.” A faint blush colored her cheeks. “With that being said... what’re your thoughts on what you read?”

”Don’t laugh?”

”No promises,” she grinned, and he grinned back.

”Okay. Well, you were talking about me, correct? As me and as Chat?”

”Correct,” she nodded.

”Okay.” He blew out a breath in thought. “In that case, what I’m thinking is, I really want to hold your hand.” He blushed and glanced at her. “I like you too, Mari. Always have. I just didn’t let myself get too invested because I was so sure Ladybug was the only one for me, that I couldn’t see you were more Ladybug than she was. Or maybe she was more Marinette. I don’t know. But you’re one and the same, and when I found out I thought I was the luckiest cat in the world, because it meant that both girls I liked were the same girl.”

Marinette placed her hand on the bed between them, palm up. “I want to hold your hand too,” she answered honestly. “When I found out, I thought there was no way. Adrien couldn’t be Chat. He’s a million times cuter, cooler, and nicer.” Her cheeks were as red as Tikki. “That’s when I started noticing how much of a dork you were,” she teased, then sobered. “And I started noticing how sweet, kind, thoughtful, and generous you are as Chat, and I realized there’s no way you could’ve been anyone else.”

”Well,” he said, hand finding hers, at a loss for words.

”Yeah.”

Just then, Plagg and Tikki came back in, clearly having made up. They were chasing each other around, and Plagg stopped in front of them to grin. They smiled back.

”Adrien?”

”Hm?” He turned to her.

”What do you think Alya’s gonna say when she finds out we’re together?”

Adrien grinned at her, “I can’t wait to find out. Tomorrow?”

”It would be my pleasure.” Her grin rivaled Plagg’s.

* * *

Adrien stood on the steps of school in his usual spot, waiting for his friends. Today was special though, and he had taken the effort to bring out a shirt that hadn’t even been released from the Agreste line yet. It brought out his eyes—or so Nathalie said—and just generally looked good on him.

”Yo, Adrien! New shirt, bro? Nice!”

Adrien chuckled as he fist-bumped his best friend. “Yeah, it is. Thanks.” He grinned at the girl in front of him and accepted the hug. “Hey, Alya.”

”Hey yourself, model man. Someone you lookin’ nice for?”

He just smiled into the distance. He could feel Alya’s eyes on him before she nodded. “Alright. Hope they’re worth it.” She checked her phone, “Marinette should be here any minute.”

”Marinette _is_ here,” Nino corrected, nudging her arm and pointing towards their friend.

Adrien was starstruck. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and she was in a new dress, one he remembered seeing on her mannequin at one point. It looked much better on her.

His feet carried him over to her of their own accord. “Hi,” he whispered.

”Hi,” she smiled. “You look really nice.”

”I want to kiss you.” He smacked a hand over his mouth as he stuttered. “No! I mean, not no, but not- like- um, you look nice, too?”

She laughed at him and took his hand away from his mouth. “Thank you. And I want to kiss you, too.”

”You do?”

”I do,” she agreed, laughing. “Kiss me, Kitty.”

Their lips met, and her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist. They matched each other perfectly. It wasn’t until they pulled apart that they heard Alya.

”Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I swear to God if you don’t come up here this minute and tell me-”

Marinette chuckled and dropped her head. “Let’s go face the firing squad.”

Adrien slipped his hand into hers. “Together,” he promised, squeezing slightly.

”Together,” she agreed, and there was nowhere else she’d rather be.


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-reveal, Alya knew Nino was Shelly, but Nino had no idea she was Rena. He starts talking to her about how amazing his girlfriend is, and a reveal happens.

“Ready, dude?” Nino asked Wayzz, grinning.

”I am ready.” Wayzz nodded, also smiling, and Nino raised his right arm, showing the bracelet.

”Wayzz, shell on!” With that, he jumped onto the neighboring roof and made his way to the predestined meeting spot, where he saw Rena waiting for him. “Rena,” he nodded.

”Shelly. Any trouble on the way over?”

”None at all. You?”

”All clear. Patrol for half an hour, then meet back here?”

”Sounds good to me,” he shrugged, and ran off, enjoying the feeling of patrol. It really was fun, and it was good exercise, too.

All too soon half an hour had passed, and he made his way back to the rooftop he’d started on. Rena was already there waiting for him. “Dudette,” he greeted awkwardly. He still didn’t know how to talk to girls he didn’t know very well.

”I’m guessing you’re wondering why I asked you back here after patrol.” Her grin was very fox-like.

”I guess,” Nino shrugged. “I mean, we do usually just go home after.”

”Exactly,” Rena said, sitting, and motioned for him to sit next to her. “We don’t ever talk! We know practically nothing about each other. And you hardly ever talk in the group. So,” she spread her arms, “I’m giving you a chance to talk here. No interruptions, no judgment. Talk about whatever you want.”

Nino took a breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” he agreed. “I guess that sounds cool. I can talk about whatever I want?”

”Anything at all.”

”Okay,” he nodded. “How about my girlfriend? I won’t say anything specific.” She nodded, so he started. “Okay. Well, I’ve said this before half-jokingly, but I fully meant it. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. My parents are nice enough, but they’re absent, you know? She comes to every con- uh, every place I have a job, and she’s super supportive. And her parents, too. They’re a really close family so I was kinda intimidated at first, y’know? But they’re really nice, open people, and I’m pretty sure her parents are this close to formally adopting me.” He chuckled and looked off into the distance. “We don’t say it a lot, but we do love each other. I love her. And last night—this is how I know she loves me—last night, she found a site that plays foreign action hero movies. We spent all night watching Tom Cruise. You’ve heard of him, right?”

Rena chuckled, “Yeah, Shelly, I’ve heard of Tom Cruise.”

”Okay, good, good. So we spent all last night watching his movies, and it was a really great time, y’know? Looking back on it, the only thing I wish I’d done differently was told her I love her. I didn’t do that all night.” He frowned down at his hands in his lap. “I’m not even sure she knows I love her, or how much I love her. Because I really do. I really do love her. Enough to want to marry her one day. And it scares me to say that because I know how permanent that is. I know how serious it is. But I know I want it with her.” He looked over at Rena and started. “Whoa, hey, are you okay? What’s going on?”

”You stupid turtle,” she sniffed. “You stupid, wonderful turtle. I wasn’t gonna do this tonight, I swore I wasn’t, but then you had to go and say all that and-” she gulped, looking down, before looking back at him. “Trixx, paws off,” she whispered, and in her place stood Alya. “I love you, too.”

”Wayzz, shell off,” Nino murmured, standing to face her. “It... it really is you. I’d hoped, at one point... but then I thought it couldn’t be. I couldn’t be that lucky.” He held her hands and smiled at her, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I’m sorry if I don’t tell you I love you enough. Because I really do. I really do love you. And I meant every word I said just now.”

Alya laughed through her tears and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, too. And everything you said? I want it, too.”

He pulled back to see her face, eyes wide. “You do?”

”I do,” she agreed, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
